


Bing Wars

by Serenity2020



Category: The Good Life | Good Neighbors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity2020/pseuds/Serenity2020
Summary: Set in the episode: Going to PotAfter Margo's disastrous pottery class, Margo and Jerry have an argument, how was this resolved?
Relationships: Jerry Leadbetter/Margo Leadbetter
Kudos: 4





	Bing Wars

Jerry lowered the volume of Bing Crosby. He sat and sulked. Honestly, Margo was infuriating! He had spent all that money her 'studio' and now she was prepared to completely forget about the whole thing. He knew, better than anyone, how Margo hated being the butt of the joke. Her lack of humor had landed her here many times before and she was very sensitive about it. Jerry was glad he had a handkerchief to stuff in his mouth when she told him what Mr Ives had said, if he had laughed out loud, she probably would have left him.

Jerry sighed. This was the hardest part about married life with Margo. He knew she would be upstairs in her slinkiest nightgown, her skin dewy from her shower, smelling so clean and sexy. She would want to punish him for his torment, and what better way than to show him what he was not going to get. Especially after he had spent the evening reading a dirty book. Normally, Thursday evenings were an opportunity for them both to do something they enjoy, separately, before coming together in the activity that they both enjoyed the most.

Jerry switched off Bing. Should he sulk down here until she fell asleep? No, that would never work. He was better to go upstairs, have his shower and completely ignore her. He felt dreadful actually, he shouldn't have said that comment about her having a tantrum, especially when she was in this state. He regretted it, because he loved her - even her flaws.

He knew she struggled with jokes and with being teased - especially publicly - and he should have been more thoughtful. Unlike their neighbors, Tom and Barbara Good, who liked to discuss their issues at length, Margo and Jerry tended to have explosive conversations with a quick recovery to normal. On occasions though, like tonight, Jerry knew that he would have to put some work in for Margo's forgiveness. Margo herself was not above apologizing when she knew that she was in the wrong, albeit it was normally Jerry who waved the white flag first. 

Margo was compelling to him - she was strong willed, charming, veracious, refused to be dominated and was always his biggest supporter. She commanded attention and was not intimidated. She was overly concerned with appearances (although so was Jerry to a lesser degree) and despite being a prude, in the privacy of Jerry's company, she was extremely comfortable with him and their active sex life.

Jerry got up from the lounge and put away his record player. He retrieved his book from the bin to place back in his study, then he walked upstairs. When he went into the bedroom, there she was on the bed, in her slinkiest black negligee (his favorite) loosely around her so that there was a hint of her breasts exposed (that were the whole reason for this incident to start with) and with those long bare legs of hers that went on for days. He was a legs man and she knew it. He could feel his body responding to the sight of her, he wanted her badly. 

Margo ignored him, concentrating on reading her book. She was not a passive aggressive person, this was clearly punishment for his comments to her and switching up the volume of Bing Crosby to irritate her. She felt him enter the room and she knew that he would find it difficult to ignore her. She did indeed know that he loved seeing her in that negligee (and even more removing it), she knew he loved her legs and even though he didn't talk about it (as much as legs), she knew he loved her breasts. She took her time to cross her legs, drawing his attention to what he was missing. 

Jerry walked into their en-suite for his shower. He would have to take it cold if he was to combat his reaction to Margo and stay strong in his resolve to ignore her. As he showered though, his mind wandered. It wandered all the way to Margo on the bed looking ready to be ravished. He thought about how her warm, soft body felt against his body, her long legs wrapped around him. His desire was stronger than ever. Why was he fighting it? This was their way - they were passionate in nearly every aspect of their relationship. But how strong was her resolve, he wondered. Probably very strong, knowing Margo. He would need to be persuasive, but he was up for the challenge.

He came out of the en-suite dressed only in his pajama bottoms. He had lightly dabbed on her favorite aftershave. Margo could smell him before she could see him, he smelt good. She noted that he hadn't put on his full pajama set - a clear sign that he was hoping for a pleasant change this evening. But just how hard would she make him work? She re-adjusted her legs again, she wanted Jerry tonight.

Margo continued to ignore Jerry as he climbed on to the bed. He lay on his side turned towards her. "Margo?" he asked softly.

"Yes Jerry?" she replied not looking up from her book.

He ran a finger along her leg and Margo got chills in her spine. Her response was enough of a go signal for him to move closer to her. He gently pushed her book down. But this was not going to be so easy.

"I'm reading Jerry." she told him. Well, at least she was talking to him. He maneuvered on the bed and began a slow trail of kisses up her leg. Margo continued to ignore him, although inside she felt herself melting as he continued to turn her on.

Since she did not push him off, he continued kissing her and now let his fingers trail up her other leg. She closed her eyes briefly, savoring the feeling of Jerry on her skin. He really was an amazing lover - he was considerate and they both took pleasure in pleasing the other, it was mutually satisfying for them both. Jerry propped himself up on to an elbow and tried gently lowering her book so that he could kiss her neck and when she did not resist or complain, he murmured, "I'm sorry darling." he kissed her some more and went on, "I shouldn't have said the things I did."

Margo desperately wanted to give in right then and there, but he did say the most horrible things to her, so she was determined to make him work a little bit harder. She ignored his comment, but allowed him to keep kissing her neck. His kisses trailed down to where where the negligee exposed her breasts, knowing that she took pleasure in this.

Margo made a feeble attempt to close her negligee and he nuzzled into her, "Margo, I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me." his fingers trailed up her leg, over her stomach and started to undo the ties of her negligee. She allowed him to continue, as she craved his touch, although she did not yet respond in kind. 

Jerry began to kiss her neck again as his fingers explored her body. They slipped in her pants and he began to stroke her.

"Oh Jerry." Margo moaned as his lips moved on to hers and she dropped her book to the ground.

All was forgiven as they continued fervent love making intent on bringing the other complete satisfaction.

As they lay intertwined afterwards, their fingers lazily trailing on the other's body. Jerry apologized again, "I am sorry darling, I love you." and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Jerry."


End file.
